


Marks

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Past between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: A shot. Just  the dialoge of cherry and adam' memories.
Relationships: Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Marks

Cherry and Adam had sex. when Cherry kissed adam's back, his lip ring would leave marks on Adam's back other than hickeys.

Adam: What are you doing, why do I feel like you're drawing on my back?

Cherry: I'm kissing you in a line, make it as the scratch of the shooting star we saw together that night.

\--some years later

Adam: You know, I just found out you were a bit OCD since then.


End file.
